Of Monks and Men
by Shelly Valentine
Summary: So...this is a lame little short story I come up with about Gojyo and Sanzo's relationship. Crack. Completely...crack. Enjoy


Of Monks and Men

It was growing late and stars began to dot the sky where clouds had been not long before. We've been walking for three days in these woods, and it didn't seem if we would be reaching its boundaries anytime soon.

"Hey, Sanzo! Can we stop soon, I'm starvin' over here!" I heard the monkey whine up ahead. My gaze traveled momentarily to our smaller companion before drifting back to the back of Sanzo's head; where they had been locked for the past hour or so.

Sanzo pressed his lips together in a tight line as if to hold in his irritation. His attempt was void, however, when Goku refused to stop tugging on his robes.

_This wouldn't end well._

Almost as if on cue, Sanzo whirled around and struck Goku with his fan. This earned a startled yelp from the monkey, and a soft chuckle from the man currently standing by my side. I turned my head to glance in his direction, noticing the soft, wide smile on his lips. I quirked a brow.

"What's gotten into you, someone slap you with a happy stick or somethin'?" I asked him. Hakkai merely smiled as we continued on our way. This frustrated me. Normally, Hakkai would tell me anything. Nudging him lightly with my arm, which was currently placed behind my head, I asked again. This time he replied, but not with the answer I was expecting.

"Oh, I just love watching my best friend drool like an idiot over our little ill tempered priest." He replied with a sly, knowing smile. I flushed deep red, the color almost rivaling that of my hair. I clamped a hand over Hakkai's mouth, my eyes darting over to where Sanzo was standing, still yelling at Goku. Thankfully, he hadn't heard anything. I froze when I felt something warm and wet slide over the palm of my hand.

_Oh he didn't…_

I pulled my hand away instantly, wiping the saliva off on the back of my pants.

_He did._

"Gross, Hakkai. Totally gross." I tried to sound disgusted, but I couldn't hide the amusement in my voice as I caught sight of the look of innocence on Hakkai's face. Innocent my ass.

My amusement was short lived, however, when I felt the familiar smack of Sanzo's fan against the back of my head.

"Gojyo, get your ass moving, we need to find a place to camp before it gets any fucking darker." I heard the blond's smooth voice ring out in the cool night air. The sound sent a shiver straight down my spine.

I groaned inwardly. Why did I always have to find someplace to stay in the middle of the damn night? It was dark. Guess that's why they call it 'Night'.

Hakkai seemed to notice my silent frustration for he spoke up soon after, placing a delicate hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't Goku and I go search? We can locate some nearby water on our way."

"What?!" Came the monkey's angry whine. God I hated it when he whined.

"Because Goku. Gojyo needs a little time _alone_ with Sanzo. Get it?" Hakkai stated bluntly. My faced burned with shock and embarrassment. Sanzo glanced at Hakkai for a moment, not seeming to comprehend what he had meant. Goku, on the other hand, understood far too well.

"Oh! Are they gonna fu-"He was cut off by a stiff hand over his mouth. Hakkai's, thankfully. If it had been mine, I would have ripped out his fucking tongue.

"Are we going to do _what_?" Sanzo asked, his cold gaze shifting from Goku to Hakkai and then back.

_Oh how I wish he'd look at me…just for a moment._

My silent prayer was answered as I watched my two companions walk off into the darkening distance. I turned my gaze back towards Sanzo, who was staring straight back at me. My breath caught in my throat as I heard him speak, his voice sounding as soft as silk yet as cold as ice, his thin lips working around the cigarette he had placed between them.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me a light?"

A small smile crept onto my lips as I flicked my lighter open and held it out under his cigarette, watching him as he lit it. It seemed as if I would have a couple hours of alone time with our dear Sanzo.

_Thank you, Hakkai._

Part 2

I watched silently as Sanzo took a long drag from his cigarette. Slight irritation crept over me as I realized I was once again out. I smoked too damn much.

Sanzo seemed to notice my frustration, for he merely held his pack out to me. I glanced at him, but his droopy, violet gaze was turned elsewhere. With a small smirk, I took one of the cancer sticks and placed it between my lips.

_Here goes nothing._

Instead of flicking my lighter open as I had before, I simply leaned in and lit my cigarette using the end of Sanzo's. I wasn't entirely sure if it was the massive amount of nicotine I was inhaling or if it was the smoldering look the blond was giving me that took my breath away. I opted for the latter.

"Gojyo." I heard him speak after what had seemed like ages. Damn. I had let myself get lost in those deep pools of purple, only to be jolted out of my fantasies by the simple call of my name. I braced myself for the ever apparent swat to the back of my head that always seemed to follow such times.

But it never came.

Opening my eyes, unaware that I had even closed them, I glanced at Sanzo. Violet eyes peered silently back into crimson as we stood there, locked in a moment of time, lost to the world around us. We stood like that for a few moments before Sanzo boldly made the first move; reaching out and taking the cigarette from my mouth and tossing it to the side. His own cancer stick dangled from his lips before it too fell to the grass between us.

Not wanting to start a fire, I stepped forward and stomped out the remaining embers of his cigarette. However, in my attempts to stop one blaze, Sanzo had closed the remaining gap between us and pressed his lips firmly against mine; in turn igniting a fire that seemed certain to burn me alive from the inside.

Wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his thick, blond locks, I instantly and almost hungrily returned his kiss. Every nerve in my body seemed to come alive with feeling as I pulled the blond closer. The fire blazing in my soul was sure to consume me in a matter of moments.

Burn, baby burn.


End file.
